OTP AU! Challenge
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: This will be a set of drabbles (related if I can possibly manage it) about Rose and Scorpius in various different AU's as set by my challenger. Chapter 1: Meet on the Tube. Chapter 2: Arranged Marriage!AU. Chapter 3: Rapunzel!AU Chapter 4: Best Friends. Chapter 5: Amortentia RW/SM
1. Lost

**Author's Note: Round 1 of the OTP AU! Challenge! I really truly hope you will enjoy it!**

 **Prompt: "It's too hot and too full in the tube and we stand too close together but oh you smell so heavenly and now I can't get you out of my mind AU"**

 **Warning: A bit of strong language, if you hadn't noticed it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own the AU! idea 0.0**

* * *

Late

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Rose chanted to herself timing the words to match every step as she raced down the narrow stairwell that would lead to the Piccadilly line tube. She was in a right panic because she was running late and it wasn't easy to navigate the steep steps in her smart court shoes.

The familiar gust of wind that signalled the arrival of the tube flew up the narrow passage towards her sending her already messy hair flying. The breaks began to screech and Rose urged her little legs to move faster, she really couldn't afford to miss this tube, she didn't have the 10 minutes until the next one.

The mass of chatter rose as Rose reached the bottom of the stairs and she could see all the people flooding off the tube. A hiss of air signalled the release of pressure that meant the door was about to close when Rose, elbows out, battled her way through the throng of morning commuters and threw herself at the ever narrowing doorway.

It was pretty touch and go for a second as one foot landed firmly inside the carriage and the other teetered dangerously on the edge of the tube. Horrific images of mangled ankles filled Rose's mind as the door hissed shut but at the last second she was saved.

She felt, rather than saw, a large hand close around her upper arm and before she really knew what was happening she was being yanked out of the doorway. Her legs had turned to jelly at the prospect of being crushed and instead of being pulled straight forward and landing firmly on her feet Rose fell instead head first straight into the chest of her saviour. The rather broad, firm chest of her saviour.

She looked up, vaguely registering the clanging of the tube door behind her, and the first things she saw were the most interesting eyes she had ever seen. They were such a light shade of grey that they were almost white and would have melded in with the rest of his eye if it hadn't been for the ring of darker grey that surrounded the edge of his iris. She flicked her eyes over the rest of his face, taking in the high cheekbones, pale skin, and delicious looking mouth, before returning her eyes to his.

He was still staring at her. Rose felt herself flush, the cursed Weasley flush, across her whole face and right up to the tip of her ears and began to wonder if it was just her or if it was getting rather hot on this tube. She pulled away feeling rather embarrassed at being shown not only as a complete klutz but also as a rather creepy little person who stared.

"Thank you," she murmured not making eye contact but smiling slightly to show that her thanks was genuine.

"You're welcome," he returned and Rose felt herself grow even warmer. His voice was so soft, but it held an edge. He was no push over. Trying to be subtle Rose looked up at him again through her eyelashes but immediately dropped her eyes. The mysterious man was still staring at her but he looked thoroughly amused, Rose wanted the ground to just open up and swallow her whole.

X

When Scorpius was headed to work the next morning he surprised himself. Instead of getting on the District Line from Earl's Court to Westminster like he did every morning he found himself rushing for the earlier train on the Piccadilly line.

It was stupid, he thought as the train pulled into the South Kensington station, the petite red head from yesterday probably wouldn't be there but he couldn't help the strange butterflies that filled his stomach as they flew into the station. He sounded rather creepy but when she had been pressed up against him the other day her perfume had contained just a hint of lavender and it was a smell he just couldn't get out of his head.

The train slowed and the blurred figures became more distinguishable as people. The breaks squealed, the train slowed, and there she was. Her blue eyes flickered wildly from side to side still looking completely panicked even though she was on the platform on time this morning.

The doors hissed open and Scorpius stood tall as the flood of morning commuters jostled about him headed for the doors. There was a pause before the people waiting on the platform began the battle inwards and Scorpius positioned himself so that seconds later he as stood next to the pretty little redhead.

"I see you managed better this morning," he teased smirking down at her. It amused him greatly when she jumped slightly looking up at him with wide eyes. The blush that had displayed her embarrassment yesterday crept up her cheeks and he found that it only made her prettier.

She stuttered and coughed trying to come up with some sort of witty return but eventually just settled on a quiet "yes, thank you."

Scorpius could see that she wasn't normally this demure, it was obvious as she elbowed her way off the tube a few stops later taking absolutely no prisoners. Scorpius was determined to get her name if nothing else and dinner next Friday night if he could possibly manage it. He began to think of possible chat up lines as he got off at Piccadilly Circus and hurried towards the Jubilee line to get to Westminster.

X

Over the next week Scorpius made sure to be in the same spot every morning and he used more and more of his time to get to know this mysterious girl who had tumbled into him on the tube. He was lucky that the delays on the District line that fateful Monday morning had forced him onto the Piccadilly line.

He found out that her name was Rose Weasley and that she came from a rather large family. Her father had 6 siblings and consequently she had an abundance of cousins so he could not remember all of their names.

They began to make their own jokes and instead of being awkward and uncomfortable when the busy throng of London pressed them into one another it made the butterflies in Scorpius's stomach flip in excitement and Rose blushed a delightful shade of pink.

More than once he wanted to lean down and kiss her right then and there, but before he got the chance the train jerked and they swayed away from each other once more.

As he watched Rose get off the train and get swept up in conversation with another young man as she left the platform that if he didn't act quickly he mightn't have the chance to act at all.

* * *

 **Please do leave a review I really enjoyed writing this as I hope I will enjoy the rest :)**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	2. Arranged

**Author's Note: I really wish that I could run and run with this one because I absolutely adore regency literature and this was my chance to write just a little. I decided to stop it where I did because I couldn't see another logical point of stopping within the next couple of thousand words. It is a story line I may well have to come back to but I hope that you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise, even some of the characters come from Julia Quinn's books**

* * *

Arranged

"You want me to marry who?!"

Lady Hermione Weasley gently pinched the bridge of her nose as she surveyed her daughter perched on the elegant sofa in front of her. Unfortunately there was nothing graceful or elegant about the way her daughter was slouched, her eyes wide, her mouth gaping open and her voice far louder and brusquer than propriety would ever allow.

"I know that it comes as quite a shock but an alliance with the Duchy of Ashbourne would not only be beneficial for you but for your brother and all of your cousins. You would be influential and titled, guaranteed to be safe and cared for for the rest of your days. Surely you can understand why your father and I have discussed this with his parents."

Rose could not believe what she was hearing. "B-but what about Lord Longbottom? He has a son of marrying age, why can't I marry him?"

"You know a Baron is not half as influential as a Duke Rose, besides his son is two years younger than you and not even out of Eton!"

"Then the Marquis Scamander, I could marry Lorcan!"

"Lorcan is besotted with Lady Alice Longbottom as well you know. Come now Rose be reasonable, at least meet the man."

Rose crossed her arms in a most unladylike manner and slumped back in the soft rose coloured material not caring for how she rumpled her dress. "I have met him," she grumbled miserably, "and I cannot believe that you and father would wish to sell me off to such a snake!"

X

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, the Viscount Burswick and future Duke of Ashbourne, would rather be sat in a bath of acid than stuck in the crowd at Lady Mottram's annual ball and he growled as much at his father.

"Patience Scorpius," the elder Malfoy chided his son taking care to maintain the half smile as he surveyed the room. "I know you dislike the prospect of marriage but I need an heir. There is no way I am going to let the title pass out of her family to," Draco shuddered imperceptibly, "the Blacks. That wastrel Sirius would ruin us within months!"

"I am perfectly capable of picking a wife on my own," he insisted.

"That is beside the point. I will only accept the best and after careful consideration your mother and I have decided that Lady Weasley is the perfect option. Her father is a wealthy earl so she will bring in a good dowry, not that we need it of course. Her mother is also of very good stock, she was an earls daughter also and she is one of the more intelligent and tolerable women in the whole of the _ton_."

"I am pleased that you can be so calculating about my future happiness," Scorpius drawled. "I haven't even met the chit and you're insisting on an engagement."

"You will meet her in a second they entered the party not moments ago."

"Father," Scorpius lowered his voice and turned to his father the seriousness of the situation burning in his eyes. "Give me some time, please. Six months to get to know this girl before I am shackled to her for the rest of my life. If she is as intelligent and tolerable as you claim and can converse on topics other than the weather and the state of the roads then I will marry her and you will have an heir within the year, but if she is just another insipid, greedy, title-hungry miss then I will be free to choose a bride of my own."

Draco levelled a stern gaze at his son, eyes searching his face. His own marriage had been a love match, it was an uncommon occurrence amongst the _ton_ , and he couldn't really deny his only son a chance at the same.

Wordlessly he nodded and Scorpius felt the air deflate from him. He had a chance, he had the time to convince himself and this girl that they weren't right for each other and they could part ways as friends.

"Your Grace, my Lord such a pleasure to see you again. May I introduce my daughter, Lady Rose."

X

Rose Weasley did her best to appear the epitome of grace and poise as she dipped a respectful curtsy first towards the duke and then towards his son, her intended. She kept her eyes low as her mother made the necessary introductions and made sure to blush prettily when the younger Lord Malfoy pressed a gentle kiss to her gloved hand.

Inside she seethed at the insipid act that all young women of this generation had to put on in order to be socially accepted but outwardly she flicked her eyes demurely up to his and smiled shyly. She hated it but that didn't mean she wasn't a master of the game.

"It is an honour, my lord," she murmured.

"It would be my honour if you would dance the next with me," he offered and Rose nodded allowing him to take her hand and lead her out onto the floor.

There was no way she could go through with this, there was no way she could spend her life demure and submissive. She was going to have to get out of this and fast.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	3. Let Down Your Hair

**Author's Note: Some of you might find it ironic that I wrote this whilst watching the new Cinderella film when I should have really been watching Tangled but oh well aha. Don't fret that it's OOC because lets be honest its an AU challenge so it can be OOC and I really enjoyed it so much. I would love to have written more but I really don't have the time to. I hope you enjoy it either way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Let Down Your Hair

"Rose? Rose! Let down your hair."

Rose looked up from her sweeping and moved to prop the rickety little broom up against the wall. "I'm coming!" she called picking up the skirt of her green dress and hurrying to the window. Her actual hair was bound in a neat bun that sat at the base of her neck but the woven rope of thick red hair sat coiled in the corner next to the window.

She threw open the colourful little shutters and looped one end of the heavy braid around the hook above the window making sure it was attached securely before dropping the rest out of the window. Every hair cut she had had for the last 18 years had gone into making and maintaining this ladder so that her mother could reach her every day.

As the hair swayed and grew taught Rose wondered at the reason she was trapped in this tower. It was a bit of a sore subject and whenever she brought it up with her mother she shut right down and wouldn't speak to Rose all day. It was always an awful affair, especially that one time that she suggested leaving on her mother's trip with her.

"Rose, my sweet darling there you are." Rose shook herself out of her thoughts and looked up, beaming, at the tall woman clambering in the window. She offered her mother a hand to help her down.

The only feature they shared was the mane of bushy curls that both women had, her mother had dark hair and dark eyes, made all the more vibrant by the pale skin. Rose had dark red hair and bright blue eyes, features she assumed came from her father.

"Good morning Madam," Rose replied politely smiling once more before moving back to her sweeping. Rose knew that this woman was her mother but she detested the title, claiming it made her sound far too old, and instead insisted that Rose call her Madam, or Madam Bellatrix.

"I've decided to make your favourite," Bellatrix continued heading for the small kitchen to the back of the tower, "turnip soup! Won't that be nice?"

Rose nodded absentmindedly as she went about her chores, humming quietly to herself.

X

Dusk had settled over the forest as Rose's mother lowered herself carefully down the rope of hair that Rose had let down for her and Rose watched her mother ride away into the distance as she slowly pulled the hair back up into the tower window.

She loved watching the sun set and so once the last length of hair had been coiled neatly in the corner Rose settled onto the windowsill and watched as the sky went from yellow, to pink, to blue and finally to midnight. The tune she had been humming earlier burst from her now as she sang to the dark and the quiet; all self-conscious ideas banished by her solitude.

The first stars had just started twinkling in the sky when a strange whistling sound disturbed her all-important wishes for freedom. Rose jerked, confused, cutting herself off mid-song but went careening backwards as a rather large arrow embedded itself in the window frame a few centimetres from her face. Shrieking she tumbled off the windowsill and landed with a rather heavy thud on the worn wooden flooring of her tower.

She looked on, shocked and dazed, as the rope attached to the arrow began to sway and grow taught. Grunting sounds floated towards her through the open window as someone who obviously wasn't her mother began to ascend the tower.

Rose panicked picking herself up off the ground she tripped and stumbled into the kitchen, threw open a draw and grabbed the first big knife she saw quickly spinning around so her back was against the counter and she could face the intruder head on.

First there was blonde hair so light it was almost white, then a sharp but handsome face. Broad, strong shoulders followed, a lean torso and big powerful legs as the strange man pushed himself through the window, rolled forward and came to a standstill. His silhouette against the moonlight towered over her.

X

Scorpius had never really been an impulsive person. As a prince of the realm it was important that he show the wisdom to carefully think over every action so that the people would have faith in him as their next King; but when he had heard her singing all rational thoughts had left his mind.

It was the most beautiful, haunting and enchanting sound he had ever come across and he felt himself drawn to it like a sailor to a siren. When he had reached the strange tower, not a landmark he had ever come across on any map of his kingdom, Scorpius had looked up and spotted the figure of a young woman through the gloom.

He had searched in vain for some sort of door that would lead him to the source of the singing but could find none and instead decided to take matters into his own hands. A few minutes later he was stood proudly in the tower room whilst his little Nightingale brandished her knife at him.

"Stay away, I'm not afraid to use this if I have to!" she warned him, obviously terrified. He found her bravado inspiring, most of the girls his parents were introducing him to would have fainted by this point and even though she was visibly trembling she managed to keep her face fierce.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he soothed pacing forward a step but stopped, hands raised, as she waved the knife more violently. "It would seem for all intents and purposes that you are trapped in this tower?"

Rose squinted at him suspiciously but nodded slowly, "my mother refuses to let me outside."

"Well, I am a prince believe it or not, and I have a little bit of a soft spot for damsels in distress. How would you like to be rescued?"

X

Rose took some convincing but the more she thought about it the better the idea sounded. She knew that her mother would be furious but if she only spent a day outside then came straight home she was sure that she could convince her to be otherwise.

Rose agreed to the plan, knowing nothing of stranger danger or having any common sense when it came to the outside world and agreed to let the prince take her to his kingdom the very next night.

She spent the whole day in nervous palpitations convinced that her mother would be able to read the deception in her eyes and lock her in the tower forever. But dusk soon drew in and just as the night before Rose watched her mother ride off to wherever she went at night.

Rose gave it 10 minutes before clambering down the rope of hair herself and as soon as she settled into the springy grass the prince appeared from between the trees on his horse. Having never ridden before Rose found herself seated in front of him as the horse jolted and wobbled beneath her. Nestled as she was in the warmth of his embrace Rose couldn't quite bring herself to be afraid of anything.

It was only a short journey before Rose found they were crossing a rather ornate stone bridge and soon her senses were assaulted by noises, smells and sights that she could never have imagined. It seemed there was some sort of festival going on and colourful bunting crisscrossed between the houses. Stalls lined either side of the street and Rose could hear music in the distance.

Scorpius hopped off his horse and gave the reins to a nearby footman before helping her gently down. Rose was too busy looking at everything to notice as he gently guided her up the street.

The stalls sold everything from exotic spices to silky fabrics and Scorpius got them each a delicious little pastry that warmed Rose from top to bottom. She chatted and laughed with people she had never even met before and found herself swept up in a dance that she didn't know the steps to but as she twirled from person to person she realised she had never been happier.

The hours of the night stretched on and on and it wasn't until the pink highlights of dawn began to stretch across the horizon that Rose realised how long she had been out. She was sat on a pair of steps somewhere in the labyrinth of the city as she noticed this and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked looking up at her from his position one step further down. He gently took her pale hand in his and Rose felt her heart lurch even further.

"I have to go," she breathed, "and I really don't want to."

Scorpius squeezed her hand involuntarily and they fell into their first awkward silence of their short friendship.

For the second time in two days Scorpius felt he was going to do something utterly impulsive and completely out of character but before he even had the chance to think about it the words were tripping over his tongue.

"Marry me!"

"What?" she gasped dropping his hand and drawing away in shock.

Scorpius felt himself blush beetroot but continued on. "If you were to marry me you would never have to go back to that horrible and lonely tower. So marry me and live in the palace and interact with a life you have been kept from for so long."

"I- I- I-" Rose stuttered completely at a loss for what she could answer to such a ridiculous question they had barely known each other 48 hours. "Yes."

She was shocked at her own forwardness and recklessness but the surge of joy that rushed through her at that little word informed her that even though it was a stupid decision it was the right one.

"Yes," she whispered again, grinning this time and that, was the end of that.

X

They were wed a few months later after gaining the approval of the royal family and Rose discovered that Madam Bellatrix was not her mother at all. She was actually the daughter of a young blacksmith and his wife who had found themselves on the wrong side of the old sorceress 18 years ago when Rose had been stolen from them.

Her dress was gorgeous and the day was beautiful. The crowds cheered and everyone ate, drank and was merry. As the dancing started Scorpius swept Rose into his arms but his hand brushed against the neat and tidy bun that still sat at the nape of her neck.

"Oh darling," he sighed kissing the tip of her nose as his fingers found and tugged at the ribbon that secured her bun. "Won't you let down your hair?"

* * *

 **Is it just me or was that rather sweet? Please do leave a review :)**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	4. Cliche

**Author's Note: I realise that this is short and left hanging but I didn't think that I could do a full 'realise they were in love' justice without going so over the word count that I fail the last year of my uni degree aha. I hope that you enjoy it anyway :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.**

* * *

Cliché 

"Hey Scorpius, wait up!" Rose called watching the white blonde head of her best friend as he darted his way down the crowded Charms corridor. The blonde stopped upon hearing her voice and he turned slightly revealing that devastatingly handsome face and heart melting smile.

As he turned to wait for her as she battled through the crowd Rose couldn't help thinking just how screwed she was. She looked up into his grey eyes and sighed, so utterly screwed.

"Hey there Daffodil fancy seeing you here," he smirked at her pulling her into step and using his body to protect her from the busy bustle.

"That stopped being funny when we were eleven," Rose glared at him pushing her bag up her shoulder. "Even if my father finds it hilarious he still hasn't forgiven you for being a Malfoy."

"Yeah but he'll come around, it's not like were dating now that would be unforgivable," Scorpius laughed bumping her shoulder with his as they cleared the corridor and started to stumble down the stairs and towards dinner.

"Yeah," Rose muttered, shrinking in on herself slightly and self-consciously pushing a stray curl behind her ear. "That would sure be awful."

X

"You're staring again mate," Albus informed him waving a roast potato on a fork in front of his face. Scorpius snapped out of his trance and glared at his friend, shoving the potato baring arm away.

"I was not staring," he lied dropping his eyes to the roast beef on his plate and pushing it around with his own fork. "I was simply thinking about the potions assignment we have due tomorrow."

"You mean the one that you finished a week ago and have already turned in because you're such a teachers pet?" Albus enquired smirking through his dinner. "You know, I think you're just as bad if not worse than my cousin, no wonder you loveeee her so much," he teased.

"Shut up, I can't believe I ever thought I could trust you. You should be ashamed to be a Potter there is far too much Slytherin in those veins."

"It's the Severus in me," Albus explained sounding very proud of his sly heritage.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you know that she doesn't feel the same. I keep dropping bits into conversation giving her the perfect opportunity to show that she has some feelings for me but nothing every single time! It's hopeless."

"You really have it bad don't you?" Albus asked all traces of mocking leaving his voice as he watched his best friend gaze longingly at his closest cousin.

Scorpius watched as she laughed with her dorm mates and could imagine the way her brown eyes were sparkling, he smile never failed to make his heart leap. He sighed as she glanced his way and her smile grew brighter as she looked at him.

"I am so screwed Albus, so utterly screwed."

* * *

 **So! What did you think?**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


	5. Reluctance

**Author's Note: After struggling all night to write the last one this one came really quite easily to me. Especially since I can link this and the last one together. It's sort of a carry on from the last chapter where they are best friends and don't really realise that they both like each other. Lovely and awkward you know aha. Hope that you all enjoy it though!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognise!**

* * *

Reluctance

"Okay class! We all know that this is the potion that sixth years all long to make, especially us ladies, so today we will be learning about Amortentia. Oooooh," declared Professor Patil goading the class into chorusing 'ooooh' after her. "Well aren't we an enthusiastic bunch. Pair up please, girls and boys and different houses if you don't mind."

Scorpius glanced dejectedly at Albus beside him who shrugged gathering up his equipment before moving to sit beside his girlfriend Alice Longbottom. No guessing what his third smell would be, probably her shampoo or lipgloss or something equally sappy.

"Urgh, I can't believe this," Rose Weasley protested as she slumped into the chair beside him dumping her equipment on the table haphazardly. Scorpius knew that she would correct it a second later because her innate need to be neat wouldn't allow her to leave her belongings strewn across the desk. "I swear the teachers put bets on who is going to get with who," she continued straightening her notebook and pens so they sat evenly next to each other, "honestly I expect them to be a little less childish."

"Well," he laughed both at her annoyance and at how well he knew her, "at least we know none of them have bets on us. We can break the rules and rebel against their need to pair us off."

Rose stiffened but Scorpius didn't seem to notice, turning his attention back to the front of the class as the noise level settled down. "Yeah," she agreed quietly with a half-hearted chuckle, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "no one would bet on us."

The lesson passed without much of a hitch. Professor Patil showed them her example of a perfectly brewed Amortentia potion, explained its properties and the dangers of using the potion especially if brewed incorrectly. She then instructed them to turn to the correct page of their potion book and get to work.

Scorpius and Rose always worked well as a team and both seemed to have a natural affinity for potions. Rose's uncle Harry had burned the copy of the Half-Blood Prince's potion book but he had still taught her some of the tricks for easier and better potions. They worked quickly and quietly, talking only when they needed to or when a sarcastic comment was more poignant but it didn't take long to have a perfect potion simmering gently in the cauldron in front of them.

Both teenagers leant close to the brew completely fascinated and curious. The pearlescent sheen of the potion drew them in and both began unconsciously breathing in the spiral fumes deeply.

Rose flushed as the heat of the potion washed over her and she was filled with memories of the warm and enticing smell of her grandmother's cookies and of Christmas at the burrow with the cool and crisp scent of fresh snow. The final scent wrapped around her and she blushed glancing sideways as the sharp, spicy scent of Scorpius filled her nose. She knew it was pointless to deny but she found herself thinking that she could only smell him because he was so close to her and not because she loved him. Despite not having smelt his cologne all day.

Scorpius on the other hand was assaulted with the sweet scent of his mother's perfume and the onslaught of flowers that bloomed in the gardens at Malfoy Manor during the summer when he went home. He could smell the pine wood of his precious broomstick and something else. Something fruity that made his stomach flip. Scorpius glanced sideways at the object of his affections and was frozen as he realised that she was looking right back at him.

The two teenagers stayed that way frozen over the cauldron, breathing in the delicious smells of all the things they loved and gazing at the object of their desire. Caught between embarrassment and longing.

"Well done Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy! I can't say that I'm surprised of course but still praise is in order." Rose and Scorpius jumped as Professor Patil banged her hands down on the table and drew back blushing and with a sudden intense interest in their hands. "Let me just get a vial of this for grading and I'll vanish the rest," she said smirking at her students as they continued to ignore her and each other.

As Professor Patil walked back to her desk she looked over her shoulder at her most talented students and the couple she had 20 galleons riding on. "Ha," she muttered to herself, "Longbottom is going to have to pay up after all."

* * *

 **Please leave a review I would love to know what you thought of it!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
